The Spear of Longinus
|details = You may say "Oh no, not again!" but we've received word that the Spear of Longinus is in Germany. Just how many of these spears are there? Speaking of Germany, there's a famous German theologian named Martin Luther. Maybe he would know something. |step1 = /People want a seal/Hamburg/Martin Luther/ The Spear of Longinus? What value does a spear that was used to pierce our Lord have? The Lord himself says so in the Bible. "O ye hypocrites, ye can discern the face of the sky; but can ye not discern the signs of the times? And evil and adulterous generation seeketh after a sign; and there shall no sign be given to it, but the sign of the prophet Jonas." |step2 = /Seal of Jonah/Hamburg/Parish Priest in Church/ I see... The sign of Jonas refers to the prophet Jonas in the Bible. The people of Nineveh believed only in Jonas' word and repented for their sins, resulting in their salvation. The point is, people make a lot of fuss over miracles and religious artifacts but we believe that the truly important thing is to believe in the holy word like the people of Nineveh. |step3 = /The most important law/Hamburg/Travelling Priest in Church/ People wanted easier ways to get into Heaven and so they thought of ways other than faith alone. Whether that be looking at religious artifacts, praying to holy men, joining holy armies, or buying pardons... However, the most important rule of all is to love the Lord and they neighbor. Now is the time not to believe in our corrupt church but in the holy word of the Lord alone. |step4 = /Reason for wanting the spear/Hamburg/Martin Luther/ If you want to see the Spear of Longinus and the like then take yourself on over to the church. I won't berate you for seeking out a sign. But why do you seek that spear? If you're looking for that spear so that it shall grant you a miracle or some power then I'm afraid that it will not grant you. That holy spear serves only the purpose of reminding you of the passion of Christ. |step5 = /Church built on a holy relic/Hamburg/Parish Priest in Church/ ... This church was built on the religious artifact known as the Spear of Longinus. That is, the spear should be buried beneath the floor of this very church. However, do not forget. Wide is the gate that leads to destruction, but small and narrow is the gate which leads to life. Even if the spear shall remind you of the love that God has for you it will not grant you any type of power it that is what you seek. |stepfinal = The spear of Longinus/Hamburg/Church/ The Spear of Longinus is said to be buried beneath the floor of the church in Hamburg. However, this spear does not have the power that the legends had led me to believe. I suppose I could still use "Search" command to search the floor if I still wanted to see it... |discoXP = 1040 |cardXP = 520 |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Staple of change of shape/Search/15/Theology/17/Italian/1/The Iron Crown of Lombardy |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Longinus |landarea = Hamburg |seaarea = Jutland Peninsula, Open Sea }}